


True Brotherhood

by LissomTea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is a bad brother, for like five seconds then he kinda dies, genjidies, haha - Freeform, kindagoreyIguessnotreallylol, murdertime, soba is there too I guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: Genji Shimada died at 4:00 am, on a saturday.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	True Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING! There is lots of blood and mentions of limbs getting cut off. I don't use graphic depictions to describe it, but yknow.

Genji Shimada died at 4:00 am, on a Saturday. 

He didn’t even mean too either. Then again, nobody means to die, nobody really wants to die. The younger dragon had thought about dying, multiple times really. There were times, where he wanted nothing more than to die, to be born into another lifetime, away from his (the) clan, away from his brother. 

So, he made the most of it.

Like every Saturday, Genji would sneak out at night, at about 11 o’clock pm, and go tour Hanamura. Sometimes he’d see friends, Genji was friends with lots of people. 

Well, correction, Genji wasn’t really friends with _most_ of them, they just followed him around like a lost puppy so they could get into fancy clubs, drink, and beg him for money. He felt bad at first, knowing they were all (most) just mooching off of him, but now, he doesn’t care much. 

He’d rather pour money into...whatever...his friends truly did with it, rather than whatever the clan planned to do with it. 

So here he was, Yui asking for money to help pay bills. And here Genji was, giving her some. 

“Thank you!” Yui said, with the most enthusiastic sounding voice she could muster, despite the fact that Genji knew better, and could tell that she was faking. 

(If he knew better why was he giving her his money? He could take this money and bring down the clan from the inside. It wouldn’t be that hard. The clan had begun to fall to shambles after his father died anyways, mainly because his brother refused to stand up to the clan elders. Foolish boy.) 

“No problem,” Genji says. “You need it more than I do.”

Yui smiles at him, and nods. 

“I...Y’know, you could spend the night at my place if you would like,” She says, for once sounding genuine. “We could have fun, and you wouldn’t have to deal with your brother nagging you.”

Genji scoffs, rubbing the back of his neck. His hair feels like straw. 

“Ah, I’ll cross that bridge when I get there,” He begins. “I’ll see you tomorrow during calc, I-”

He barely even finishes his sentence before a bullet goes screaming past him. It clips his ear, and Yui lets out a scream as Genji whips around and scans the building above him. 

_“クソッ.”_ (“Shit!”) He mutters, spinning around to Yui. 

“Get out of here! It’s not safe!” He tells her.

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine! It's already bold of this assassin to try and hurt me in front of my home! My brother will surely deal with it.” 

Yui runs off, as yet another bullet whizzes past Genji, hitting the glass of the black car he’s crouched against and skidding against the pavement. 

Genji scans the buildings above him yet again. He still doesn’t see anybody, but that doesn’t matter. 

Whoever this assassin is, they spent time studying him, close enough that they know where he entered the palace from during his late-night activities. 

Genji crouches under the cars and places his hand on the blue screen on the doors. 

The front doors to the Shimada Grounds were heavily guarded, and he’d get caught easily (he learned that from last time.), so he uses a side entrance instead.

However, the look on his face when the screen scans his hand and turns red, and starting beeping alerts was...slightly alarming. 

More bullets start to rain down on him, as Genji takes cover behind a dumpster this time. 

If he could just _see_ his attacker, it’d be much easier to take them out. 

The door Genji tried to enter slams open, men screaming in a mixture of English and Japanese. He can make out a few words. Mainly along the lines of; 

‘Traitor’ 

‘He’s here’

And ‘where did he go?’. 

He also hears them mention his brother's name, but he thinks nothing of it.

His brother.

Genji pulls out his phone and chooses to call his brother.

But yet, he isn’t too surprised when Hanzo doesn’t pick up, his brother has ignored his calls more than once. 

He shoves the phone into his pocket and scales the building in front of him. 

He’d much rather be sightseeing up here with a date rather than trying to hunt down an armed killer. 

Genji crouches low to the ground, still seeing no sign of the assassin, and strangely enough, the bullets have stopped as well. 

That thought gets cut short with rapid-fire rains down near him, not on him, but he never knew how close he was to the edge of the building until now.

He takes a peek downwards and sees Shimada-Gumi below, shouting and pointing their guns at the area he used to be in. 

Clever, turn his own men (people) against him. Very clever.

He decides to call his brother again, and he gets no reply. He swears he hears the ringtone, the stupid ringtone of that American song some cowboy had introduced Hanzo too playing in the distance. 

Hanzo liked the cowboy. 

Genji did not. 

He jumps to another building, his feet landing ever so softly on the stone, just like usual. He climbs down the building, he should go to the safehouse. 

He’d at least find a weapon, and he’d be able to alert the clan of a possible enemy. He knows his brother will take care of this, just for show. 

But Genji would love it, because his brother takes his kills very seriously, unlike some people (Genji, unlike Genji.). 

Genji blends in easily with the crowd, despite his bright green hair, and puffed out chest, he blends in easily. 

Well, he thought he did, because the crowd lets out a scream as bullets rain down onto them, hitting a few people in the process. 

Genji runs in the direction of the crowd before he hears a sputter behind him, and he feels _wet_. 

He looks down, his black shirt becoming darker on a spot near his stomach, Genji’s eyes widen.

_Blood_ ...he’s been _shot_ . Oh _shit_. 

Genji looks up, and this time sees his attacker up close. They’re shrouded in darkness, and all Genji can see is the silhouette, and somehow this person is _behind him_. 

Genji glares and darts into the panicked crowd and the figure follows close behind, weaving and bumping into people. 

He climbs up a ladder, with the assassin in tow, and Genji can feel his heart pump because of how fast this person is, hell, they’re almost as fast as he is. 

Almost. 

Genji sees a long thing pole up ahead, he grabs it, spins around, and lands a kick directly into the assassin’s stomach, before taking off again, as the pain in his stomach (or side, he can’t tell which, maybe it’s both.) grows. 

He should probably get to the safe house using the shortcut. 

So, Genji does, he jumps down from the building, sliding down the next room and onto the slightly wet pavement and into the street, taking off and taking a sharp right next to his favorite noodle shop.

“Hi Aimi, bye Aimi!” He calls out quickly, as he hears Aimi shout something out to him, but he’d drowned out by feet slamming harshly onto the pavement. 

Genji looks back, and spies the assassin reloading their gun, with that, Genji takes a sharp turn, jumps on the wall, and lands a swift punch to the figure’s jaw, and he swears he hears a crack too. 

The gun falls out of the man’s hand, or he assumes they are a man because their voice is awfully deep. 

The man doesn’t go back to grab the gun, but instead tackles Genji to the ground, jabbing his fist directly into Genji’s wound.

Genji lets out a grunt, curses under his breath, and rolls the man off of him, before taking off again.

There’s no use in fighting in the middle of the street, he’s close to the safehouse. He can practically see it at the end of the road, there are no guards there, but there’s still equipment there that he can use. 

He comes to the front door and scans his hand, yet again, the screen flashes its foreboding red. 

Genji sees the attacker closely behind him. So, Genji does what he knows best, climb. 

He climbs up the wall, and through an open window at the top of the safehouse, that’s when Soba screams at him, a vile, and nasty scream, and before he knows it, he feels something slice through him, and his body falls to the ground. 

With a thump, he doesn’t even register what has happened, there’s too much adrenaline rushing through him, he feels Soba trying to help, telling him to leave, to run, and that he needs to leave or he’ll be _killed_.

Genji ignores her, and tries to get to his feet-

He pauses, feeling wet soak into his jeans. 

He spins around, staring at his legs...or what’s left of them. 

His legs are gone from the thighs down, and red stains the ground beneath them. 

His entire body aches, not used to running or fighting for this long, Genji lifts his head up as he hears a thump, and a grunt behind him. 

The person is there, their twin swords gleaming and reflecting the light of the moon above, which peers down on the two of them with a gaze that sends shivers down his spine.

Genji uses his arms to crawl forward and finds it strangely odd that the safehouse is basically empty. 

“There’s nowhere to run now,” The assassin says. “Fight, or die a coward.”

“In case you didn’t notice, I’m _missing_ my _legs_.”

“That never stopped Sojiro.” With that, the assassin barrels towards Genji, and grabs him by the back of his shirt, tossing him like a ragdoll into a pile of boxes. 

Pain shoots up Genji’s body, as the wooden boxes crack under his weight. 

Genji pushes himself off of the piles of wood, ignoring the splinters that found their way into his shirt. 

He flips himself over, using his elbows he tries to crawl across the floor, but his vision is spinning, and his head feels dizzy. 

He crawls only a few inches before he collapses on the floor, pain starting to fill the void as pure fear strikes his heart, as the assassin stalks towards him, the swords stained with red. 

“Who…” He musters out before the sword is lightly placed near his right arm. 

“I gave you a chance to redeem yourself.” They gruffly say. “I gave you multiple chances.” 

Genji doesn’t reply. 

However, he spies his phone ahead, it must have fallen out of his pocket when he was thrown, the screen is cracked and his contact list is still open. 

He wriggles under the person, his vision going blurry by the second. 

The killer lets the sword drop onto his arm, and Genji lets out a scream of sheer and utter _pain_ , and his right arm feels so numb, but like it's on fire at the same time, and he looks down at it with wide eyes and realizes that it is disconnected from his shoulder, and he sees his tattoo glowing a bright green, but the glow soon dies out, and Genji feels most of his energy go with it. 

He turns to the phone again, his hearing becoming muffled as well, as he drags himself towards the cracked phone. 

He hears footsteps behind him, and he knows that this assassin could kill him right now, but he probably enjoys watching Genji wriggle, bleed out, and suffer on the ground. 

His hand shakily touches buttons on the phone, not until yet another cry escapes his lips as one of the swords is plunged into his stomach. 

Genji can taste blood on his mouth, and by now his head is spinning so much it's hard to think, hard to focus, hard to _breathe_. 

It’s so hard to even remember his password, but he types it in anyways, with each number comes another blinding stab to whatever is left of his body. 

And finally, he comes to his brother’s contact and presses the call button. 

But of all the things to hear, he hears a phone ring right behind him. 

The same ringtone his brother uses for him, the same dumb American song, his brother. 

Genji turns to the figure above him, his vision growing black at the corner, as he feels air leaving his lungs despite him telling it not too, everything is pain, tears fill his eyes as he sees the face above him, eyes cold and unforgiving. 

Hanzo. 

…

  
 **_Hanzo_ ** **.**

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing this at eleven o'clock at night and then wrote it during my Spanish class instead of doing work so uh yeah. Sorry for it being kinda bad, I just finished writing it five minutes after I posted this so, no proofread, lol. 
> 
> This is kinda different from most things I write, mainly because I don't usually get to the part where something like this happens, or I think of ideas like this and then I just don't write them down for some reason?? But yeah.


End file.
